


Crush

by ghostfen



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Super Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostfen/pseuds/ghostfen
Summary: Tyrell has a crush on Elliot - and his neck.





	

Elliot's neck was an exquisite thing. It was thick and supple, flowed into the sharp line of his jaw like a perfectly molded sculpture. Tyrell admired it especially when Elliot was laid out beneath him, baring it up like a surrendering prey animal. Just the sight of it like that had his fingertips twitching, aching to be closed around it.

Right now, for example. Elliot's head was thrown back on his pillow as Tyrell fucked him, a steady stream of high keening moans leaving him. That throat was bared so temptingly, the jugular bulging so ripely as his head rolled to the side. Tyrell quickens the snap of his hips against him, moaning lowly as he watches him thrash. Every time he does, his chest rises and sputters, the aftershocks traveling all the way up along the veins in his neck, leaving them pulsing.

It's too much for him to take.

He descends with his mouth first, sucking and biting and covering his neck in fresh bruising bites. That was as lovely as it always was - marking his ownership, but it wasn't what he really wanted. He drags his lips along Elliot's bulging jugular, just beside his ear.

"I want to squeeze that pretty throat of yours." He rasps, and feels Elliot tense around him. His hands trail up his abdomen and perch on his shoulders, thumbs grazing his Adam's apple, poised and waiting. "..May I?"

Elliot falls quiet for a while, save for his ragged breaths. Then, in lieu of actually answering him, he brings his own hand up to rest atop Tyrell's, and presses them down into his waiting throat. His eyes flutter closed, trusting, as he cranes his head back to bare all of himself to him.

Near trembling with excitement, Tyrell's hands slot up along the hollows of his throat, and give a gentle, maybe even hesitant squeeze. Elliot gives a soft gasp, instinctually jerking before he wills himself to relax. Nervous energy lances through his body and has his cock straining nearly at a curve, all of his skin alight with anticipating goosebumps. He strokes Tyrell's thighs to coax him on, arching his chin back further to give him a pretty picture. His hips still steadily roll back onto Tyrell, using the stretch of his cock inside him to ground himself.

Tyrell rises up for a better angle, his eyes trained on Elliot's beautiful neck as his hands grasp it. His teeth drag across his bottom lip, and his cock twitches fiercely inside of Elliot, all just at the sight of the flesh slightly bulging around his palms. He ramps up his thrusts, gaze flicking up to Elliot's expression to find the knotted up tension melting away to pleasure. A half-strangled moan escapes Elliot's lips, and Tyrell cuts it off with a press of his thumbs against his windpipe. Elliot spasms suddenly in panic and Tyrell releases him, afraid he's crossed a line. But then Elliot's palm is pressed firm against his hand, holding him imploringly in place. His eyes crack open long enough to hold him in a stare, begging him to go on, to not give up because of his knee-jerk fear. He gives Tyrell's hands a trusting squeeze, and rolls back into his lap to egg him on.

Tyrell is never one to begrudge Elliot anything - much less something he wants for himself - so he obliges. The crushing weight is back on Elliot's trachea, and this has Elliot squirming under him in a way that only serves to close the vice tighter. Tyrell nearly forgets to fuck him as he stares on, falling into an almost reverent trance as he focuses on Elliot's pulse, the way it ramps up, stutters, slows, the marvelous rise and fall. Elliot's consciousness is fraying at the edges, leaving him swimming in dark, hazy pleasure. The only thing in the universe is the pressure on his throat and Tyrell, over him, inside him, smothering him out and reducing him to bright pops of neurons as he slowly grows closer to blacking out.

Elliot's eyes and lungs are burning when he cums, arching quite suddenly with the very last of his strength. His fingers grasp spasmodically at the sheets, his hips bucking wildly into Tyrell's lap to ride out the most intense orgasm of his life. The feeling of Elliot thrashing and clenching around him yanks Tyrell over the precipice as well, and he cums inside Elliot with a final, crushing squeeze to his throat that will surely leave a collar of bruises. Elliot collapses and Tyrell kneels down to collect him, peppering his face with adoring kisses and stroking down the tangle of his hair. "You did so well." He breathes, kissing him through his gasps for air. "So beautiful, so wonderful. Did you like that?"

Elliot responds with a wheezy laugh, clutching at Tyrell's shoulder with weak, quaking fingers. "L-liked it." He says, in a croaky whisper. One hand trails up to finger at the fresh ring of bruises, biting down a delirious smile on his lips. Looks like he'd be wearing his hood up for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I have stories with plot and shit but all that ever gets posted is the porn. I wonder if I'm starting to get a reputation. Hmm.


End file.
